Mythical Creatures: Vampire
by Blari
Summary: Summary:“Akari, I am NOT a vampire” “Are you sure?” CRACK


**Vampires**

Today was a sunny day a small breeze every now and again, but nonetheless it was still a spring day in Waffle Island. The town hall was quiet as Elli separated the towns' mail into piles. Mayor Hamilton stayed in his office looking at every paper his son Gill laid on to him. He sighed sadly and his face appeared very bored.

"Father, I understand it is a sunny day. But now is the time to catch up with your work" Gill lectured completely unamused

"But Gill" Hamilton started but he was quickly caught off. As the door opened, revealed to be the young twenty-something female farmer

"Good Morning everyone" Akari greeted cheerfully "My cows produced a little too much milk today. So I thought I'd want to share with you all" Akari said smiling as she got 2 bottle of milk. She handed one to Hamilton who gladly accepted it. She than turned to Elli handing her the warmer milk

"Thank you Akari" Elli said gratefully

"Thank goodness you are here!" Hamilton said happily "Akari, why don't you go upstairs and help Gill her with organizing the library!" He quickly suggested

"But… We just finished doing that last week…" Akari replied confused

"Is this true?" Hamilton asked completely shock

"Yes, father it is. Now, if you sign here-"

"Than go take Gill upstairs and make sure he does NOT come down until 5pm. Will you do that for me Akari?" He asked sweetly. Not waiting for an answer he quickly grabs hold of both of them and pushes them off upstairs. "5 o' clock you hear!?"

"Gill, what are you doing?" Akari asked curiously

"What does it look like? I am going back down" Gill replied casually

"Noooo!" Akari whined blocking the way "Your father told me to make sure you stay here till the end of the day! Now sit down and start reading!" She ordered

"Sigh, very well" Gill sighed in defeat. He grabbed a book that seemed to interest him and began to read. Akari smiled in victory did the same thing… Though it did take awhile….

"_With one glance of the frozen mirror, Manuel quickly grabbed hold of the- _Akari what are you doing?" Gill demanded as Akari froze in the spot "Well?" He asks waiting for an answer. She continued to watch him. Her full attention was at him and the mirror. "Akari..? What is it…?" She didn't reply just kept on staring at his face. "Two can play at this game" Gill thought staring at her back. They kept on staring and staring at each other.

"Gill…" She finally said

"Akari…" He replied in the same tone

"Gill… would you like some tomato juice?" Akari asked curiously

A slight blush entered Gill's face "I suppose I do"

"I knew it! I brought some! Here have one" Akari said pushing the tomato juice eagerly towards Gill

"Thank you" He said gratefully accepting it

"Why don't we go outside and have a picnic!" Akari suggested

"It is to hot to go outside… Maybe when it's not as sunny" Gill replied

"Oh…okay than" Akari said once again staring at Gill

"What is it…? Is there something on my face?" Gill asked curiously

"No"

"Is there something that interests you in the window? You could go outside if you want" He offered

"Not a chance"

"You could go out and get some fresh air?"

"Are you going with me?" Akari questioned

"I told you, it is to hot for my liking" Gill replied back

"Than no"

"Than what wrong…? You've been like that for almost an hour" Gill pointed out

"Gill…?"

"Yes Akari?"

"…Are you a vampire?" Akari asked curiously

"A vampire?" Gill repeated confused "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Are you a vampire? Yes or no…?" Akari asked once again

"No I am not"

"Lies!" Akari bursted out pointing an accused finger at Gill "You are a vampire!"

"Akari…? Are you really alright?" Gill question concern

"Are you going to bite me?" Akari asked curiously "Does it hurt? And if does how bad is it?"

"I am not a vampire" Gill reassured

"Yes you are! You drink tomato juice everyday! You're favorite dishes is with tomato that substitute for the blood you can't drink! You hate the sunlight. On Sundays you go near the church but never in it!" Akari said

"Akari, do you really think I am a vampire?"

"Is it true vampires have immortality?! And do they really hate garlic? Cause I love garlic bread…" Akari mumbled "Oh, and how did you became a vampire?! Did you get bitten by the vampire guy in Sunny Island that my cousin Chealsea lives?!"

"Akari I am not a vampire"

"I wonder if his daughter is a vampire… Chealsea says that she isn't but you could never be to sure…." Akari said as she kept going on

Few minutes later … "My cousin is pregnant by the way… She married this rich guy name Will that's related to the vampire! I wonder if he is a vampire too… What if they're ALL vampires?" Akari questioned

"Akari…"

"Does that mean my future niece or nephew is a half vampire!?"

"Akari…"

"That would be so cool! But thanksgiving would be kinda awkward. I mean they are just little kids! What if they tried to bite our family!?... Remind me to call Chealsea and tell her to spend it with Will's side of the family…"

"Akari how long will you-"

"Gill! Don't interrupt me while I am talking! That is very rude!" Akari yelled as Gill sighed… Few minutes later

"In mineral town my brother Jack married his helper Claire. She doesn't remember where she came from but she seems harmless… Unless she too is a vampire!? That's not fair! All my siblings are married to a vampire!" Akari whined. Gill just continued to stare at her. "Well, aren't you going to say something!?" Akari demanded

"Yes, Akari… Do you want to go home and take a na-" Gill once again got cut off

"Where we're we again? Oh right! Are you a vampire!?" Akari asked

"Sigh, Akari… I really am not a vampire" Gill sighed

"Than prove it!" Akari challenged

"Alright than" Gill than took Akari's hand and lead her downstairs outside of the town hall "You see? I am not melting"

"And what about the tomato thing!?" Akari demanded

"Chase has an orange problem why don't you ask him" Gill said "Unless you think he is a wizard" He said sarcastically

"Please, how dumb do you think I am?" Akari asked "Obviously, Chase is a werewolf"

"A werewolf…? And you still think I am a vampire don't you?" Gill asked slowly. Akari nodded confidently

"I don't think I know" Akari said

"What will it take for me to prove I am not?" Gill asked

"Hmm…" Akari started to think "Well, you're not burning right now… And you technically never touched your tomato juice…And we are too far away from the church… Oh I know!" Akari said

"What is it?"

"Turn me to a vampire!" Akari announced

"Sigh…" Gill sighed "And how do you suppose I do that? I am trying to prove I am not. I am not trying to prove I am"

"Aww don't be mean!" Akari said childishly "If I don't turn to a vampire than I'll be the first to die! All my siblings will live on! And how will my future nieces react to there old dead aunt-" Akari was finally cut of as Gill crashes his lips on hers. "Gill…"

Gill finally took his lips back and smirk "You see you're not a vampire"

"Oh…" Akari mumbled blushing "You're right… I guess you're not a vampire…Well I should go… I'll get my paycheck tomorrow…" Akari waved good bye and left

Gill smirked as he headed back upstairs. He returned the book he and Akari was using that day. He stopped and looked at the title _Mythical Creatures_

Akari had return to her farm and rang the bell to return her farm animals. She went to her kitchen and warmed up her dinner. As she looked at the clock she gasped it was _5:15_ "He tricked me! I beat he planed it! Sun down won't burn him and I bet right now he is eating his tomatoes! I was right Gill is a vampire!"


End file.
